


Petals among the Cinders

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: The Warrior Cats [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Conspiracy, Disease, F/M, Romance, animal/animal violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petalpaw is a young Shadowclan apprentice with a great destiny, if only she can survive the secrets her clan is harboring and the danger lurking in the forest. Join her on her quest to follow in her father's, Cinderstar, footsteps and discover who her lost mother was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any questions feel free to message me, hope you all enjoy and if you like the story let me know!
> 
> I do not own anything from the Warrior book series by Erin Hunter

Cinderstar trotted over the pine soft ground of Shadowclan’s territory, enjoying the crisp breeze that blew through his pelt. The air, though still chilly, held the promise of Newleaf and of new growth for the forest. A purr rumbled in his throat as he thought of how strong Shadowclan was becoming, two new warriors being named just the day before. Volefur and Wildflower would make wonderful warriors.

         Cinderstar stopped and sat beneath the scraggly elm that grew in front of a shallow pool lined with cattails and moss covered rocks. He had grown fond of this place over the seasons. It had been he and his littermates’ favorite playing place, the place they came after they were made warriors, and the place he and Nightstorm had come after Breezefoot had been killed in a battle with Riverclan. This was also the place where he had confessed his feelings to…

         His ear twitched at a slight sigh from above him, but before he could react a weight came crashing down on top of him. Twisting his head around, he heard an amused “mrrrrooowww” and looked up into sky blue eyes framed by the most beautiful face he had ever seen. A purr rumbled in Cinderstar’s throat as he wiggled onto his back, looking up at his mate. “Featherfur, what are you doing?”

         The pale tabby touched noses with him. “Oh, nothing important, just sneaking up on the best clan leader ever.” A mischievous glint entered her eyes.

         “Everyone knows you have the best silent stalk in the forest.” Cinderstar licked her face, and then pushed himself up to sit next to her, his tail twining with hers.

         “Actually, I was looking for you.” Featherfur whispered, causing Cinderstar’s ears to flick.

         “What is it? Is something wrong?” He pressed closer against her soft feathery fur.

         Featherfur purred and head butted him. “No, silly, but listen for a minute, ok?” She turned to face him, and Cinderstar felt as if he as drowning in her blue eyes. “Cinderstar?” He blinked.

         “Yes?”

         Featherfur’s eyes were soft, “I’m expecting kits, Cinderstar. Your kits.”

         Cinderstar’s breath caught in his throat, and he stared at her. “Really?” When she nodded, his chest exploded into a purr, licking her cheek and pushing his face against hers. “Oh, Featherfur, that’s wonderful!” Their pelts touched and tails twined.

oOoOoOo

 

         Cinderstar crouched outside the nursery, listening to the soft voices of Featherfur and Dappleflight within as the elder queen and Stormcrow helped his mate bring their kits into the world. His ears flicked up as Sharpfur padded out from the elder’s den to meet him, stretching her frail grey body out on the soft sand next to him.

         “I remember the night you and your siblings were kitted,” she mewed without preamble. “Lillyfur caused quite a stir when she came back to camp with pains, and you three were almost born out in the clearing!” Her purr sounded more like a rasp, but Cinderstar was grateful for her company. He couldn’t completely block out the sounds from the nursery though, and his claws left long furrows in the packed dirt

         He could feel the elder’s eyes on him, but she only murmured, “Your mother was never one to do things half-heartedly, and I think after Starkclaw passed away, she felt that she had to be both parents for you kits.” She glanced away then back at Cinderstar, “she would be proud of you, you know.”

         Cinderstar sniffled a snort, “We were not quite what she expected.”

         Sharpfur snorted outright “no, I dare say when two tabbies mix, no one expects three small black kits to be the product. But she loved you ever the more fiercely, because she was your mother, and Starkclaw _was_ your father.”

         Cinderstar sniffed, “I had my doubts you know, I even investigated. There was one good candidate-”

         Sharpfur cut in, “Yes, Stormheart of Thunderclan, the massive brute. I remember the question was raised several times. But your mother denied it calmly, and the clan was not about to let that rumor fly.” She looked him in the eye, “As far as we were concerned, you three were Shadowclan, and we didn’t care where you came from.”

         Cinderstar stayed quiet, his mind flashing back to the gathering on the island where he had seen Stormheart, his massive black shoulders dwarfing the cats around him. He had been a good candidate for leader, strong and silent, but had bitten off more than he could chew in less than a moon after that when he took on a fox by himself.

         Across the sandy clearing, a pair of amber eyes stared at him, and he could just make out the large shape of Nightstorm, his sister that had all the makings of being the size of their real father.

         Cinderstar didn’t say anything, and after what seemed like eternity a small dark grey head popped out from the nursery entrance. “Cinderstar?”

         Cinderstar jumped up, practically running Dappleflight over in his haste to get inside and see his mate.

         Inside the nursey it was dark and warm, and Cinderstar had to pause to let his eyes adjust before he could see Featherfur. Purring loudly, he stepped over to her, and looked over her heaving side to see a small, tiny black bundle suckling against her.

         “He’s beautiful.” He whispered, then looked at Featherfur when she let out a tired mrrrrooowww.

         “It’s a she, Cinderstar.” She whispered, leaning against him.

         Cinderstar licked her cheek and settled around her. “She’s beautiful.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

         Cinderstar’s eyes widened when he left his den and saw Featherfur’s tail whisk out of the camp’s entrance. Hurrying after her, he caught up at the gully near the camp’s entrance. “Featherfur!”

         His mate paused and looked over her shoulder, purring loudly as she waited for him. “Cinderstar, I was looking for you.”

         Cinderstar flicked her answer away with his tail, “you shouldn’t be outside the camp with Petalkit’s eyes still shut.”

         Featherfur blinked. “I left her with Silverfur, she’ll be ok.” She gazed up at him with large blue eyes. “Please, Cinderstar, I’ve been cooped up in camp for 3 days now and I feel like I’m dying!”

         Cinderstar’s heart melted at the sight of her eyes, and he sighed before giving in to her pleading. “ok, ok, but I’m coming with you.”

         Featherfur licked his cheek affectionately, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

         They crossed the soft pine needle strewn ground with quick strides, their pawsteps muffled in the quiet morning fog. Featherfur scuffed up leaves and batted at them wherever she could. She led the way, taking Cinderstar towards the Thunderclan border, and they paused, pelts brushing, and stared out at the clearing. The rising hulks of Twoleg dens crowded the clearing, and if Cinderstar listened closely he could hear their breathing. He sat down beside his mate, and turned to her with a quiet mew:

         “Let’s wait here for the dawn patrol, and then head up the stream.”

         Featherfur flicked her tail, “ok. I think I hear them now.”

         Cinderstar pricked his ears and heard the paw steps of cats. The brambles parted and Duskfur stepped out, the dark tabby flanked by Wildflower and the newly named apprentice Toadpaw. Duskfur dipped his head to his leader, and mewed, “All’s clear on the Thunderclan border, Cinderstar. Haven’t seen tail or whisker of them.”

         Cinderstar flicked his tail. “Odd, but not overly alarming. Make sure the other patrols know about it, and we will keep a sharp eye out for now.”

         Featherfur sat gazing out across the clearing into the woods beyond. Cinderstar gave her ear a quick lick and mewed softly, “come on darling, let’s go.”

         Her eyes met his, so full of love, and then he felt her tail swipe his jaw as she turned and headed for the stream…

         A roar could be heard over the peaceful morning sounds, and Cinderstar did his best to block it out, and with it the looming shape of snapping jaws. A shriek of pain cut across his mind, and with a jerk his head snapped up and he opened his eyes to see the familiar shape of his den in Shadowclan’s camp.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, because I'm trying to get in the hang of actually following up on a story instead of writing until I'm exhausted and then giving up.
> 
> I do not own anything from the Warrior book series by Erin Hunter

The shriek was repeated, and with alarm washing over him he struggled to his feet and pushed out of his den, eyes raking the clearing for a red mass of cunning and hate.

         He found nothing, nothing but a rolling bundle of fur scuffling outside the nursery across the clearing. Taking a deep heaving breath, he allowed the dream to fade from his mind and sat to watch the kits play as the sun slowly bathed the sandy clearing a pale pink in the morning. Licking a paw and drawing it over his ear, he picked out the different kits as they wrestled, and with a sigh he heaved to his paws again and strode slowly over.

         The kits broke apart one by one as they saw him, a fluffy little ginger being the last one to let go. Cinderstar looked at them all sternly, “Now, can one of you tell me why you four decided to wake me up early on _this_ day?”

         The four kits blinked in silence, not understanding.

         “Because I would have thought kits with a naming ceremony at sunhigh would let their leader ponder more over their mentors,” he leaned down close to them as one by one their eyes widened. “I’d hate to be stuck with a hasty decision.”

         The kits squeaked as one, and a pale grey tom spoke up.

         “We’re really sorry, Cinderstar. We just got so excited.”

         Cinderstar stifled a mew of laughter. “It’s ok to be excited kits, this is a big day.” He suddenly looked up, “speaking of which, I think it’s about time you four get baths.”

         He met the gaze of the creamy coated she-cat standing in the entrance of the nursery, and nodded to her.

         The kits groaned in unison and turned towards the nursery, dragging their paws at the thought of going inside. Cinderstar chuckled, and looked down again, surprised to meet the bright blue gaze beneath him. Pain pierced his heart, bitter sweet, as he stared down at his daughter.

         “Hi dad!” Petalkit put her front paws on his foreleg and butted his chin with her head. Cinderstar let out a rusty purr and then licked her head. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Petalkit. You need a bath, too.”

         Petalkit’s tail twitched. “Will Featherfur be watching today, Cinderstar?”

         Cinderstar’s heart stopped as he gazed at her, his dream rising up. Resolutely, he pushed it away and nodded to Petalkit. “Yes, Petalkit, she will always be watching over you. You have made us both so proud.”

         Petalkit blinked up at him with a serious gaze that looked far older than her face. “I think she watches over you, too.”

         Cinderstar nudged her. “Yes, over both of us. And for that reason, you should go inside and get a bath, because Featherfur would skin me alive if I made you an apprentice looking like that.”

         Petalkit looked up at him for one more second before licking his cheek and then dashing off. Cinderstar watched her go, then closed his eyes and imagined a different face framing the blue eyes that his daughter had inherited. _Oh Featherfur, I miss you so much…_

 

Petalkit sat calmly with her three foster siblings, and together Cottonpelt and Silverfur, the two she-cats that had taken care of them, licked their fur into place. Petalkit playfully gave Gladekit a lick on his ear as he trembled next to her. “Don’t worry! Cinderstar will choose great mentors for all of us.”

         Gladekit shook off his mother, Silverfur, and looked up with sparkling eyes to the rock where Cinderstar sat calmly, his black pelt gleaming in the sunlight as he cleaned himself. With a casual flick of his ears, they watched as he rose and stretched, then bounded on top of a large boulder on the edge of the clearing. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Boulder for a clan meeting!”

         The two queens’ tails flicked anxiously, and they smooth the last stray piece of fur in place before shooing their charges onward. Petalkit took the front of the procession, since she was a few days older than the others, with Gladekit behind her, then Nightkit and Rosekit.

         They all stopped beneath the boulder and waited for Cinderstar to continue, his green gaze coming to rest on all of them in turn. He raised his gaze to the clan, and then leapt down and stood before Petalkit.

         “Petalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw.” He tilted his head and nodded to a dark grey warrior to his left.

         “Sootfoot, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have passed all your courage and wisdom to Larkfur and Flamefur, I expect you will do the same with Petalpaw.”

         Sootfoot dipped his head to his leader, and padded towards Petalpaw. She stretched up her nose and touched it to his, his warm amber eyes friendly. She then followed him to the edge of the crowd and watched her foster siblings.

         Cinderstar turned to Gladekit. “Gladekit, it is time you were apprenticed, and until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Gladepaw.” The tom’s entire frame quivered as Cinderstar beckoned to a huge golden cat behind him. “Sunpelt, you are ready for another apprentice. You passed your knowledge and loyalty to Cherrypelt, and I hope you will do the same for Gladepaw.” The two touched noses and withdrew to sit beside Petalpaw and Sootfoot.

         Cinderstar stopped in front of Nightkit. “Nightkit, it is time you are apprenticed, and from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw.” The little tortoiseshell gave an excited leap, which was quickly hissed into submission by her mother.

         Cinderstar’s whiskers twitched, and he beckoned to a ginger and white tom. “Blueeyes, it is time you have had an apprentice. You had an excellent mentor in myself, and now I ask that you pass all of your quick wit and foresight to Nightpaw.” Blueeyes touched noses with newly named Nightpaw and they withdrew as well.

         Little Rosekit stood with her chin high as Cinderstar turned to her, and a quiver ran through her body as he started speaking. “Rosekit, it is time you were made an apprentice. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw.” A beautiful cream and white tabby rose gracefully as Cinderstar beckoned her closer. “Skyheart, it is time for you to have an apprentice. You had a patient mentor in Duskfur, and I hope you pass all of your enthusiasm and joy to learn to young Rosepaw.” Skyheart twitched her whiskers at Cinderstar’s words and touched noses to Rosepaw before drawing her away to sit next to the other three.

         “Petalpaw, Gladepaw, Nightpaw, Rosepaw!” The clan cheered, and Petalpaw gazed up at Cinderstar to see his proud eyes flashing at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi to anyone reading this! I'm so so sorry it has been forever, my only excuse is life. Hopefully I'll be posting one chapter every Saturday from now on though. Please feel free to leave comments or reviews, any feedback is helpful at this point.
> 
> I do not own anything from the warrior's series by Erin Hunter

“So, Petalpaw,” Sootfoot’s deep mew drew her attention, and she turned towards him. “Would you like to see the territory?”

         Petalpaw’s tail curled in delight, and she followed her mentor across the sunbaked clearing to the bramble tunnel. _Finally, I can leave the camp!_

         Sootfoot nodded to a tom with a flowing white pelt, and he fell in beside Petalpaw as they pushed their way through the brambles. Sootfoot flicked his tail and took the lead, Larkfur and Petalpaw following as they headed up a slope covered with pine trees.

         Petalpaw’s legs were short compared to the lean warriors’, so she didn’t trouble with trying to ask questions, just opened her mouth and breathed in all the scents of the forest. She could smell the lake, and was excited to see it, but gentle slopes blocked sight of the water and Sootfoot was leading them parallel to it. He suddenly slowed, and flicked his tail out to bar Petalpaw from going further.

         “What do you smell?”

         Petalpaw spared a glance at Larkfur as he dropped into a crouch and slipped away into the undergrowth, but turned away and opened her mouth obediently before suddenly gagging. “Something awful.”

         Sootfoot chuckled and pointed with his nose. “Just over that hill is the boat-place, and the border with Riverclan. There’s not much going on right now, but in Greenleaf it will be buzzing with Two-legs and their boats. Now, we are going to _carefully_ go closer, and I want you to tell me if you smell anything else.”

         Petalpaw nodded and padded after Sootfoot as they headed up the hill, her heart thumping in her chest as they cleared the top and a startled gasp escaped her.

         Water. There was water everywhere. The Lake stretched out before her eyes, and she could only see the far shore if she squinted. Petalpaw tore her gaze from the lake and looked down the hill at the boat-place. It had two stories, and sat very close to the water. But when Petalpaw opened her mouth to breath in scents, wary of the stench of Two-legs, she was met with something else. Undertones of something slightly sweet, with a dampish feel to it as she rolled it around in her mouth.

         “I smell something new, Sootfoot.” She turned to her mentor, “something sweet and earthy.”

         “That is Riverclan.” Sootfoot mewed, scratching absently behind his ear. “Our border with them is that small Thunderpath.” His look became stern. “You must never venture near it while an apprentice without me.”

         Petalpaw nodded, and blinked as Sootfoot’s tail flicked her ears. “Now, would you like to see the lakeshore?” By the twinkle in his eye she guessed he had noticed her longing gaze when she looked out over the water.

         “Oh, yes Sootfoot please.” She twirled in a circle as he stood and called Larkfur. When the white tom arrived, a mouse clamped in his jaws, Sootfoot started trotting down the slope towards the lake, Petalpaw hard on his heels.

         She forgot her eagerness to impress her mentor for a moment and squealed, running ahead through the tall grass and skidding to a stop on the shingle, the gentle waves against the edge soft and alluring. Petalpaw heard Sootfoot and Larkfur stop behind her, and after glancing back at them she darted forward and dipped a paw into the water, gasping as the cold water gripped the soft pad under her fur. She backed away from the water, and gazed across the lakeshore at the waving trees in the distance.

         Sootfoot padded up beside her, eyes narrowed against the cool wind coming of the lake. “Over there is Windclan,” he mewed, jerking his head in the direction of distance hills on the far side of the misty water.

         “And that is Thunderclan,” Larkfur mewed, his voice dark as he pointed with his tail towards the lighter smudge of trees closer to them.

         Sootfoot grunted in agreement, and Petalpaw opened her mouth, vainly trying to catch the scent of the other clan they shared a border with.

         “You won’t smell them today, the wind is carrying it away from us.” Sootfoot looked a little uneasy at being out in the open, “let’s get back under the trees, and we can start with a hunting lesson.”

         Petalpaw blinked in surprise and happiness, and followed the large dark grey tom into the trees. “Now, in order to hunt effectively in our territory, we have to be cunning.” He paused and gestured at Larkfur. “Larkfur is the top hunter in the clan, with a real gift for moving through the sometimes scarce underbrush that dominates our territory.” The white tom blinked at Petalpaw in a friendly manner. “I’ve asked that he is here with us today so that in this you can have two mentors.” Sootfoot’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her. “I’ve seen you practice in the nursery, you are a natural as well,” he motioned to the cleared space in front of them as Petalpaw felt a flush of pleasure at his words, which faded as he continued. “Don’t let it go to your head.” His mew was warm with amusement as his whiskers twitched at her expression. “Not that I think it will. For right now, watch Larkfur and try to mimic him, but listen to what I say.”

         Petalpaw nodded and turned her blue eyes onto Larkfur, and with a twitch of his tail the tom dropped into a familiar crouch and she began to learn the finer points of moving unseen.

 

oOoOoOo

 

         Petalpaw was poised at the entrance of the camp, the thundering of her heart in her throat almost masking the sound of Gladepaw as he pounded up behind her, his soft paws still clumsy as he got used to apprentice duties. It had been ten days since Larkfur had shown her how to track unseen, and her paws were itching to try it out. Sootfoot and Sunpelt had met her and Gladepaw in the clearing this morning, and had explained that today was to be their first solo hunt. Well, solo in the fact that their mentors wouldn’t be there, but Gladepaw and Petalpaw were to stay together, and Larkfur would be watching their technique.

         Gladepaw was slightly out of breath, but the look he shot her was filled with pure excitement. “Back by sunhigh. You ready?”

         “If not now then never,” Petalpaw flicked her tail against his ear with a purr, and Gladepaw pressed against her for a moment. “Let’s go.”

         They dove into the cover, and Petalpaw’s ears twitched as she imagined all the life in the forest surrounding them, and somewhere in the forest was Larkfur, watching them as they proved themselves.

         Being new apprentices, they were not supposed to go far, and the borders of their foray were outlined in detail. Sunpelt had been very specific when he told them where they could be, and the golden tom had let them know that it would not be wise to wander out of that area.

         Petalpaw jumped as Gladepaw accidently flushed a rabbit, and jumped on its back as it whizzed past, killing it quickly. They stared at it for a moment, dumbstruck since the grey brown beast was as big as they were. “We better concentrate.” Petalpaw mewed, and Gladepaw just nodded, and slunk off to hunt by himself a little aways.

         Petalpaw stared at the rabbit doubtfully, and then drug it up against a tree, hoping that Larkfur would be able to grab it since there was no way of burying it. She resolved to keep an eye on it though, as she paused before a mouse scuttled across her path. Dropping into a crouch and moving slowly towards it, she pressed her feet softly into the ground. The mouse didn’t sense her, and with a quick pounce she dispatched it.

         By the time Gladepaw rejoined her, two mice stuffed in his jaws, Petalpaw had caught a blackbird to add to the fat mouse in her pile. They greeted one another and headed for the tree where they had left the rabbit. As they stepped over the roots, Larkfur dropped from the lower branches and greeted them with a purr. “You two did nicely. Even that,” he gestured with his ears at the giant rabbit, “was quick thinking for accidental teamwork.” His whiskers twitched. “Need some help carrying it back?”

         Petalpaw curled her tail and nodded, and the white tom grabbed the rabbit and trotted back to camp, the two apprentices following after him.

         When they pushed into the clearing, Frostfeather’s kits ran out of the elder’s den to jump around them, mewing excitedly as they played with a small ball of moss. Winston, a dark mackerel loner that had joined the clan after a fire had razed his home, sat under the stump outside the den and watched them; the dark burns marring his pelt shiny when they caught the sunlight. A tiny white and ginger kit bounced up to him, and with a gentle nudge he turned her back to her friends. Silverfur, an aged silver queen and Petalpaw’s foster mom, lounged next to him, and both their purrs where heard across the camp as the kit fell over, mewing in delight as her brothers toppled over her, becoming a tangled mass of fluffy pelts and tiny paws.

         Larkfur led them across the clearing and they deposited their prey, and then nodded to Sootfoot and Sunpelt before heading to the warrior’s den.

         Sootfoot and Sunpelt were waiting for them, mewing quietly together. They broke off as Petalpaw and Gladepaw trotted up, and Sunpelt flicked his ears at them. “Not bad for a first hunt.” His mew was deep, and Petalpaw felt herself flush at his seldom given praise.

         Sootfoot echoed the sentiment, “if you two are up for it, we’ve a border to patrol. Why don’t you two grab something to eat and then meet up with us at the entrance?”

         Gladepaw gave a bounce of excitement, and then seemed to collect himself under Sunpelt’s stern gaze, though Petalpaw swore she saw Sunpelt’s whiskers twitch as the two toms turned and headed for the exit. Sootfoot paused to talk to Wildflower as the delicate grey queen sunned her massive belly in the sunshine next to the just slightly smaller bundle of tortoiseshell fur that was Cherrypelt. He hovered over her protectively for a moment, then bent down to lick her cheek before turning to join Sunpelt. The golden tom mewed something, but Sootfoot just laughed at him.

         Petalpaw turned to the pile, devouring the mouse she chose in several quick bites at a respectful distance before flicking her tail at Gladepaw, who gulped his last bite, licking his lips and then followed her.

         As they got nearer, Petalpaw heard Sootfoot mewing, “I’m just saying, you don’t live forever, and chances are missed. Go for-”

         Sunpelt flicked his ears at the apprentices as they walked up, and Sootfoot broke off, his whiskers twitching at Sunpelt’s obvious discomfort.

         Sunpelt fixed them both with his amber eyes, “We are going to patrol the Thunderclan border. Now, before we head out, what can you two tell me about Thunderclan?”

         Gladepaw stood up straight, “Thunderclan are forest hunters, but unlike us they have more cover to hunt in.”

         “Which makes it easier to hide,” Petalpaw joined in. “They are more comfortable on solid ground, and their territory stretches from the clearing to a stream that marks their border with Windclan.”

         Sootfoot nodded at her, “and the fact that they are so used to having that cover means that they are uncomfortable in open spaces, and they are not as good at stalking as we are.” His whiskers twitched again.

         Sunpelt flashed him a look. “Never underestimate them though. They are cunning and clever, and have loyalties different than our own.” He stood and stretched. “Keep your wits about you as we go, Thunderclan is not a threat at the moment, but their leader Froststar is not one to let a opportunity slip past her.”

         Sootfoot rose as well, pausing to let the apprentices file past him and follow Sunpelt. Petalpaw saw his eyes cut to check on Wildflower, but the grey queen was dozing in the clearing and he turned away without disturbing her.

        

         Petalpaw padded after Sootfoot and Sunpelt, her pawsteps muffled by the soft layer of pine needles under her feet. Sunpelt took the lead, his golden ruffled pelt catching the dappled sunlight as they moved up the stream. “At this point we cross.” He mewed, pausing at a series of three stones that crossed the water, a large flat rock on the other side.

         Petalpaw crouched at the edge, eyeing the gap. “Don’t worry,” Sootfoot’s mewed in her ear as he crouched beside her. “I’m right here.”

         Petalpaw nodded, and the released her breath before jumping. Sootfoot was her shadow, and his jump landed him just behind her so he could nudge her onto the rock. The next two were easy: Petalpaw could walk across them. But the last was a long stretch, at least to her.

         Sootfoot went first, and then waited for her. Her back feet landed in the water, but Sootfoot reached over and hauled her up by her scruff.

         By the time Sunpelt and Gladepaw joined them, Petalpaw and Sootfoot had moved up the hill, and Petalpaw got her first whiff of Thunderclan. Earthy, and green, like the broadleaf trees they lived under. Sunpelt and Gladepaw joined them.

         “Oh, yuck!” Gladepaw spat. “What is that smell?”

         Sunpelt’s mew was amused. “That is Thunderclan.” He paused and looked up at the sky. “Their sunhigh patrol is late.” He shared a look with Sootfoot. “Again.”

         “Why is that important?” Gladepaw mewed, batting at a passing leaf as it fluttered down the hill.

         “It’s always nice to know what is happening with our neighbors.” Sootfoot mew was quiet as he looked over the border, before marking a tree that grew along it.

         “It may become our problem one day.” Sunpelt finished, and gestured up the border. “Let’s go.”

         They headed up the border, but after a little while Sunpelt raised his tail and they paused, the apprentices staring across a sunlit clearing. Gladepaw stepped forward. “Our territory includes the clearing right?”

         Sunpelt nodded, but he drew Gladepaw back. “Yes, but you two are not ready to face the clearing.”

         Petalpaw looked up, opening her mouth, but Sunpelt beat her to it. “Hawks hunt in the field, and you two are both still small enough to be seen as easy prey.”

         Gladepaw stepped back and looked sheepish. “Sorry, Sunpelt.”

         Sunpelt flicked his ear with his tail. “Just looking out for you, trying not to break my track record.”  He flicked his ears, “now, shall we continue?”

         “Hold on,” Sootfoot’s mew was soft. He opened his mouth and inhaled, then dipped his head at a nearby bush. “Greetings, Hawkstep.”

         Petalpaw inhaled sharply as a sleek black tom slipped out from the undergrowth, padding up to the border. An angry hiss was heard from behind him, and then a moment later a muscular grey tom and a white she-cat slipped out to stand beside him.

         “Greetings,” Hawkstep dipped his head, “may I ask why you are so close to the border?”

         Sunpelt dipped his head in return. “We are patrolling the border with two new apprentices, Petalpaw and Gladepaw. Shadowclan grows strong.” His eyes glinted as they narrowed and rested on the two cats behind the Thunderclan warrior.

         Hawkstep blinked, “Congratulations.”

         “Has Greywing kitted yet?” Sootfoot asked with mild curiosity. “Wildflower said she was well along at the last Gathering.”

         The muscular grey tom behind Hawkstep stepped forward. “Yes, she has.” He sat down, and Petalpaw admired his courage to sit calmly with the formidable older Shadowclan warriors as he talked. “Two she-cats and a tom.”

         Sootfoot purred. “Kits are a blessing to each clan.”

         Hawkstep chuckled, “just wait until you have your own, Sootfoot, you may think differently.”

         Another angry hiss startled Petalpaw, and she turned to stare at the lithe white she-cat that had kept her distance, her green eyes spitting fury. “Are we going to sit here gossiping all day like elders, or are we going to chase them off of our territory?”

         Immediately the combined stares of Sootfoot and Sunpelt rested on her, and she shrank a little. “We are on our side of the border.” Sootfoot’s mew was very soft.

         Hawkstep flicked his tail angrily at the she-cat. “My apologies, Sunpelt and Sootfoot. Dawnheart is a new warrior, and doesn’t understand the importance of fostering peace between the clans.” The she-cat’s head lowered, but Petalpaw saw her eyes flash at the older tom’s words.

         “Dawnheart.” Sunpelt mewed curiously. “You are Froststar’s daughter.” The white she-cat stared crossly at him, rudely ignoring his comment. Sunpelt flicked his tail at the grey tom. “And you are?”

         “Stonefall.” He dipped his head, and the Shadowclan warriors returned it.

         Sunpelt looked up at the sky, “it is regretful that we caused you to be even more late, Hawkstep. My apologies.” He looked at Dawnheart before standing and flicking his tail in goodbye. “Shadowclan wishes you a good day.”

         Petalpaw looked up at Sootfoot, and he jerked his head in the direction of Sunpelt. She whipped her head around and nodded at the Thunderclan cats before heading after Sunpelt. Gladepaw fell in beside her, his grey pelt fluffed out. When they had disappeared from the Thunderclan cats’ view, Sootfoot mewed:

         “That answers the question on why the patrols are late.”

         Sunpelt flicked his tail, Gladepaw mewed, “what do you mean?”

         Sunpelt answered before Sootfoot could. “Thunderclan is still recovering from an outbreak of disease, you could smell Hawkstep’s fear. He is worried that we might seek to expand our territory, since Froststar has been holding the patrols back because their warriors are recovering.”

         “Disease?” Petalpaw asked, but no one answered.

         Gladepaw lashed his tail, “obviously they are right to fear Shadowclan, we are the better warriors!”

         Sunpelt’s bark of laughter bounded off the trees as they bounded forward. “Maybe, but if it were to come to a fight we might not have the advantage; too many untrained apprentices.” He flicked Gladepaw’s ears to take away the sting of his words.

         “Which is why you, Petalpaw, will be meeting me in the training hollow tomorrow morning, so we can start on your battle skills.” Sootfoot mewed, leaning down to touch her nose. “Get lots of sleep tonight, you’ll need it.”

         The crested a rise and paused to stare down at the swaying pine trees. “The forest will not be peaceful forever,” Sunpelt mewed, “soon you two will meet the rest of the clans. When you do, remember what you can,” his eyes flashed, “you never know when you might meet one of them in battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews would be most welcome since I have no idea what I'm doing trying to write a story this long.
> 
> let me know what you think about the characters? Favorite? Anyone seem shady to you? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly my favorite chapter I've ever written from any story. Please enjoy, and feel free to comment or review.
> 
> I do not own anything from the Warriors' series by Erin Hunter

Petalpaw stretched in the fading sunlight, her blue-black pelt soaking up its orange rays as she lounged next to Mallowpaw and Maplepaw, the eldest of the apprentices. The three she-cats had just gotten back from a hunting trip, and Petalpaw allowed herself a moment of pride that she had held her own with the older apprentices, bringing back a robin and two mice to add to the growing fresh kill pile. Leaffall was upon the clan, and even though food was still plentiful it would not be long before the cold months came.

The two brown she-cats were grooming each other, talking quietly about the Gathering that was tonight. Petalpaw knew she should get something to eat before they left, but her stomach was in knots just thinking about all the cats she would meet tonight. When a mouse fell beside her paw, she blinked up in surprise as her father sat down beside her with the robin still in his mouth.

“If you don’t eat, you’ll be starving by the time we get there. You always want to have your wits about you at a Gathering.” Cinderstar flicked her ear gently with his tail, nodded at Maplepaw and Mallowpaw, and then padded away to eat with Nettleclaw and Sunpelt.

Petalpaw bit gingering into the mouse, chewing slowly as the sun slipped farther down the sky. _I wonder who will be there tonight? I hope there are a lot of apprentices._

She had missed the first two gatherings since she was made an apprentice, and she suspected Cinderstar had her wait this long just to silence anything that might look like favoritism. Petalpaw didn’t mind though, she had grown since the beginning of Greenleaf and felt now she might possibly be ready to face the other clans, no matter how terrifying that might seem.

Casting a glance at her denmates, Petalpaw mewed, “does every clan always come to the gathering?”

“Most of the time,” Mallowpaw mewed back, “unless something drastic is happening in the forest, each leader will come with their deputy, medicine cat, and a group of warriors and apprentices. Elders and Queens don’t have to tag along.”

“Anything less would be seen as a weakness,” Maplepaw chirped as she leaned over and started to groom Petalpaw’s flank. “Are you nervous?”

Petalpaw swallowed another bite, scratching her claws against the hardened earth floor. “Yes, terribly so.” She blinked at the other she-cat, “what if I do something completely stupid?”

Mallowpaw laughed, “don’t worry Petalpaw, you’ll do fine. Maplepaw was nervous her first time, and if she didn’t completely destroy the clan’s reputation you have nothing to fear.”

Maplepaw swatted her friend with her paw and mewed, “Don’t listen to her, Petalpaw, at her first gathering she went right up and spoke to the Thunderclan deputy without realizing who it was.”

Mallowpaw flicked her ears, “gosh I forgot about that. But I guess that’s the point: by the next gathering everyone will have forgotten about this one.” She blinked at the younger apprentice, “so don’t worry. After all, you’re the great Cinderstar’s daughter.”

_That’s exactly the reason I’m so worried about making a mistake._ Petalpaw thought wryly before returning to her dinner.

When she finished, Mallowpaw stood and beckoned both of them. “C’mon, Cinderstar is waiting.” Petalpaw watched as she padded to the group waiting to leave, feeling confused when Mallowpaw stopped beside Duskfur. _He isn’t her mentor…_

Maplepaw head-butted her. “You’ll get left behind if you don’t hurry, Petalpaw.”

At that terrifying prospect, Petalpaw leaped to her feet and followed Maplepaw towards the group, stopping beside Sootfoot and Blackberry. Sootfoot blinked warmly at her, and Blackberry ran her tail down her flank. “Don’t be nervous, it’ll be fun.”

Petalpaw nodded, not trusting herself to speak with the mouse still stuck in her throat, and followed her clan mates out into the darkening pine forest as Cinderstar led the way to the island.

Despite being nervous, Petalpaw couldn’t help but feel a moment of excitement as they crossed the Riverclan border, keeping close to the lake, and for the first time she got a look at another clan’s territory. Shadowclan crossed a small stream, and Petalpaw mrred with laughter when she saw Maplepaw shaking each foot vigorously when she got out on the other side.

By then the moon was peeking up over the horizon, and Petalpaw could make out the shape of the island and the fallen tree bridge that she had heard about from the other apprentices. She shivered when she caught the gleam of eyes waiting at the edge of the lake, and opened her mouth to catch their scent.

“It’s Windclan,” Sootfoot mewed beside her. “See that black tom with the scraggly tail?” When she nodded, he continued. “That is Crowtail, Windclan’s deputy, and the wiliest cat in the clans.”

Petalpaw thought they smelt like wind and rabbit, and watched silently as Cinderstar trotted up to a reddish-brown she-cat, her ears standing oddly straight as she dipped her head in greeting. They spent a moment together, their voices pitched too low for others to hear, while the last Windclan warriors crossed the bridge. Then the she-cat gave a mighty leap and cleared half the bridge, her tail whipping back and forth as she padded across.

Petalpaw found herself pressed up against Gladepaw, and the grey apprentice was staring at the tree bridge with obvious distaste. “This is the worst part of the journey, Petalpaw, I _hate_ this stupid tree.”

Sootfoot snorted. “Would you rather swim?”

Gladepaw shivered and shook his head vigerously. “C’mon, Petalpaw! I’ll race you!”

Petalpaw paused when she reached the tree, letting the wind ruffle her fur as she gazed across the lake. _I feel so small… the world is much bigger than what I thought._ The clan territories stretched out before her, with the forest hazy in the distance. A lone light winked out on the water, but other than that there were no signs of life besides the cats at the gathering.

She looked at the tangles of branches that made up the torn root systems of the ancient tree, and with a mighty leap cleared their grasping trails, her claws snagging into the slick wood and holding. She released a breath she hadn’t known she held, and startled when she felt something butt her. Sootfoot’s mew came from behind her.

“Go on, I’m right behind you.”

And with the knowledge that her clan was waiting, Petalpaw started across the bridge, the wind gripping her with little fingers. The water lapped underneath her, and when Petalpaw reached the other side, she jumped down and skidded on the pebbly shoreline. With a shake to rid herself of the water on her pelt, she headed for the foliage.

With ears pricked, she slowly parted through the leaves and branches, ears twitching with the sound of many voices. When she reached the clearing, she paused in awe.

A huge oak cast its twining branches over the clearing, cats mingled in the moonlight. Eyes flashed and pelts shimmered; cats moved in between groups while exchanging greetings and mews that floated across the clearing.

“What do you think?” The mew took her by surprise, and her head swiveled around to meet amber eyes tucked under a bush. She opened her mouth, the familiar scent washing over her.

“Stonefall?”

The muscular grey tom slipped into the clearing. “You remembered me.” He sounded pleased. “What do you think of the gathering?”

Petalpaw looked at the clearing again. “It sure is a lot of cats…” She froze when she caught sight of emerald eyes upon the clearing, a snow-white cat stretched out overhead. For a second she thought it was Dawnheart, but the age was wrong. _That must be Froststar._ The Queen looked regal, her eyes roving over the clearing, her plumy tail flicking lazily back and forth as she surveyed the gathered cats.

“I think seeing all the clans together in peace is wonderful.” She murmured, tearing her eyes away from the tree as her father leaped up into the branches, settling down next to Froststar.

When she turned back to Stonefall, he had a strange, almost sad look on his face. “What is it?”

“You have Featherfur’s eyes,” his mew was surprisingly soft.

Petalpaw went very still, her breath catching. “What did you just say?”

Stonefall seemed to shake himself, his amber gaze cutting away from her, “Moth landed in my eye.” He dipped his head, “I must go, Dawnheart is looking for me.”

“Wait!” Petalpaw reached out for him with a paw, “did you know my mom?”

But Stonefall didn’t hear her, already moving away, and Petalpaw was left facing Mallowpaw.

“Petalpaw! There you are. Was that Thunderclan cat giving you trouble?”

“n-no.” Petalpaw shook her head to clear it, curiousity biting at her pelt like ants. With a firm shake of her pelt, she pushed the issue behind her, concentrating on the gathering again. “No, he was just saying hi.”

“Well, then come on, you’re missing out meeting apprentices.” Mallowpaw swept her tail around Petalpaw’s shoulders and led the young cat over to a group of half-grown cats, their scents jumbled together. “Meet Waterpaw and Bubblepaw from Riverclan, Darkpaw from Thunderclan, and Honeypaw from Windclan.”

The cats all flicked ears, and the pretty honey colored Windclan apprentice scooted over so Petalpaw could sit next to her. Darkpaw, on her other side, dipped his head courteously, causing Honeypaw and Waterpaw to giggle.

Petalpaw felt heat creep along her fur as she nodded back, but as she was settling down a yowl sounded over the clearing. Looking up, she realized the reddish-brown she-cat with the strange ears that she saw earlier had to be Russetstar, leader of Windclan.

Russetstar sat back down, and Cinderstar padded forward. “It is time to start the gathering.” Her father’s voice carried over the clearing, and mews quieted.

Froststar unwound herself from the branch. “Thunderclan has news to share.”

If the other leaders felt annoyance at her insistence to go first, they didn’t show it. Froststar balanced on the edge of the branch, her voice ringing throughout the clearing. “Thunderclan welcomes two new warriors tonight, Dawnheart and Stonefall.”

“Dawnheart, Stonefall!” The clearing rang with the two new warriors’ names as the clans welcomed them, and Petalpaw picked out Dawnheart sitting up proudly as her mother recognized her.

Froststar’s green gaze slashed, and when the voices died down she continued. “Thunderclan has recovered from the outbreak of rabies, and it is safe to say that five moons have passed since a rabid animal has been seen.”

_Rabid?_ Petalpaw turned to Mallowpaw in confusion, but the apprentice just flicked her ears up at the leaders, and Petalpaw let it go.

“Prey is running well, even though the warmth of Greenleaf is leaving. Thunderclan will protect its borders, and hopes that this Leafbare is more peaceful than the last.” The last words were directed at Russetstar, and the she-cat bristled at the poorly veiled meaning.

Cinderstar wedged himself between them. “Shadowclan will go next,” he offered, and Froststar gracefully dipped her head, settling back against the branch.

Cinderstar paused a moment to look down at the cats. “Shadowclan also has good news: four new apprentices were named. Petalpaw, Gladepaw, Nightpaw and Rosepaw.”

The clan murmured their names together, but it wasn’t the swell of noise reserved for new warriors. Petalpaw sat up straight when Cinderstar’s gaze swept over her.

“In addition, we have decided to extend the border farther away from the lake. We have found an abandoned Two-leg barn that will be the new edge of our territory.”

Petalpaw blinked, the news unheard of in the clan yet. _Cinderstar must have consulted with the senior warriors._ Sootfoot and Sunpelt sat close by with Duskfur and Nightstorm, their shapes casting long shadows under the tree.

Froststar stirred, “naturally you will have to expand with more mouths to feed. Thunderclan accepts this.”

Cinderstar twisted to look at her. “Shadowclan wasn’t asking for your permission.” His calm words were met with angry mews, but he silenced them with a yowl. “Shadowclan will begin marking this new territory tomorrow at sunrise.”

Russetstar stood up as he retreated, her tail waving back and forth as she stood on the branch. “Windclan has new kits to report, and that a dog was chased from our territory.” She glanced at Froststar. “Last seen it was heading towards the northern edge of our shared border.”

Froststar nodded, and Petalpaw saw her look down and flick her ears at a massive dark tabby, who then nodded back. _That must be Birchclaw, Thunderclan’s deputy._

Russetstar sat down and a sleek grey tabby stepped forward. _Dappledstar._ “Riverclan has grave news to report.” Her voice was soft, and Petalpaw felt herself leaning forward to hear better. “Three sunrises ago, our senior warrior Reedfur was found dead,” shocked yowls met her words, and the she-cat had to bellow to be heard over them. “He was found on the edge of the Boat-place, on the Shadowclan border.” The gaze she turned on Cinderstar was full of judgement, but the Shadowclan leader only mewed:

“That is terrible news. Do you have any idea what killed him?”

“Not what, but whom.” Dappledstar’s eyes were daggers. “There was cat stench all over him, and he reeked of pines. Shadowclan killed him.”

Cinderstar’s fur spiked up, and Shadowclan erupted into angry caterwauls. From the corner of her eye, Petalpaw noticed Froststar lazily licking a paw as if the argument didn’t concern her, but her eyes were as sharp as a hawk’s. Russetstar was watching the Thunderclan leader as well, with narrow slitted eyes.

“Do you know that cat’s scent? Can you give me a name? Was the scent you found even Shadowclan?” Contempt dripped from Cinderstar’s mew. “Your accusations are groundless.” He leveled a glare at Dappledstar, who flattened her ears against her head and hissed at him.

In the clearing below, Shadowclan and Riverclan were facing off, with the other clans scrambling to get out of the way. Petalpaw turned her head in time to see Waterpaw snarl at Mallowpaw, but the big apprentice held her ground and slid out her claws, as though daring the much smaller apprentice to try anything. Nightstorm stood up quickly as a Riverclan tom thrust his way in front of her, tail lashing and ears pinned as he raised a paw towards her. Crowtail ducked between them, murmuring too fast for Petalpaw to guess what he said.

“Stop! This is a Gathering, or have you mouse brains all forgotten the truce?” Russetstar’s mew was scathing as she leaped to the edge of the branch and the warriors paused but didn’t back away.

A cloud passed over the moon, a thin wail from a cat slicing across the clearing as the moonlight wavered in the clearing.

Cinderstar stood on the branch and brushed past Dappledstar, shouldering her out of the way as he leaped to the ground. “This Gathering is over, Shadowclan is leaving.” With a flick of his tail he rounded up his cats, and Petalpaw scrambled to followed her clan mates as they slipped from the clearing.

When she reached the edge, something itched behind her ear and she looked back, catching an amber gaze that watched her from across the clearing. A grey pelt flashed, and Stonefall was gone. A white pelt took his place, and Dawnheart stared at the retreating Shadowclan cats with what could only be described as raw hunger in her emerald eyes before turning to look up at her mother.

Petalpaw shivered, and disappeared into the forest after her clan.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The dry pine needles crunched under his feet as he bounded into camp. Cinderstar had set a sedate pace from the Gathering, but as soon as they were hidden under the pines he had broke out into a run.

The two warriors on guard duty, Cottonpelt and Blueeyes, moved into the clearing to greet their returning clanmates. Cinderstar wasted no time though, and leapt on top of the Boulder and yowled, “Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the Boulder for a clan meeting!”

He silently assessed the strength of his clan as they fanned out, noting with pride that his warriors were strong and bright-eyed, and the apprentices were smaller shadows of the former.

He waited until the last cat had slipped into the clearing before beginning, nodding towards Sunpelt who sat next to the pine stump at the base of the Boulder, and the entrance to Cinderstar’s den.

“Tonight at the Gathering the balance shifted,” he started. “Our plan to expand the territory was met with little opposition, but Riverclan had some disturbing news.” He paused, making sure he had everyone’s attention. “Reedfur was found dead near the Boat-place, and Riverclan is blaming Shadowclan.”

A roar of yowls, confused and angry, met his words, and he raised his tail for silence before explaining what Dappledstar had claimed, adding: “we must practice vigilance from now on. Not only is Riverclan likely to act hostile towards Shadowclan, but we also have to worry about whatever or whoever killed Reedfur.”

“What if it was just a Two-leg?” Frostfeather mewed, the silvery queen wrapping a tail around her young kits to keep them from bundling across the clearing. “They are always causing havoc for no reason.”

Cinderstar shook his head. “There was cat scent on him.”

“Is it still wise to expand our territory, with a threat from Riverclan?” The mew came from Flamefur from where he was seated between Larkfur and Skyheart.

Cinderstar nodded. “That is a valid point, and usually I would hesitate, but this is something I’ve already announced to the clans. We must appear strong, and grow stronger, and we need that new territory in order to do so.”

“And you can bet Froststar has thought about claiming it as soon as it was mentioned tonight.” Duskfur stated. “We have to mark it, for only the sake of keeping Thunderclan humble.”

“That’s not the only reason.” Wildflower mewed above the agreeing murmurs. “We have been blessed with strong kits, and with strong kits come strong warriors and more kits. We need more land to keep ourselves fed.”

Cinderstar waved his tail to silence the debate. “It is decided, tomorrow Sunpelt will lead the patrol to mark the new border. Sootfoot and Blackberry will accompany him, and their apprentices.” He paused as his deputy nodded. “We will also need to double patrols along both borders. Dappledstar may be the main threat, but we can’t forget about our other neighbor just yet.”

With that said, and murmurs of agreement meeting his ears, Cinderstar made one more decree. “I know that the new apprentices are working hard, but now I ask that they and their mentors work even harder. Battle training will begin in earnest tomorrow, and everyone will have one session a day.” With a nod and a flick of his tail, Cinderstar dismissed his clan, and bounded down.

Sunpelt met him at the foot of the rock. “Ask Blueeyes to take Cottonpelt and his apprentice and patrol Riverclan’s border before they retire tonight, and tell them they are released from morning duties tomorrow.”

Sunpelt nodded, but before he slipped away he murmured. “Do you really think it will come to an attack?”

CInderstar shrugged. “Better safe than sorry, but something tells me it will. We must make sure the clan is prepared.” He paused. “After you’ve found Blueeyes, would you send Nightstorm and Flamefur to me?”

Sunpelt pricked his ears when he heard Nightstorm’s name, but the golden tom just nodded. “Of course, Cinderstar.”

Cinderstar sighed when he was alone, and allowed himself to relax. Suddenly, a mouse was dropped next to him.

“You need to eat, or else you’ll never be able to sleep.” Petalpaw mewed up at him, and his whiskers twitched in humor as he stared at his daughter. Bending down, he licked her between the ears. “Thank you.” He sat down, sighing heavily. “You better go to sleep too, you have a big day tomorrow.” He swallowed painfully. “Be careful, ok? Listen to everything Sootfoot tells you.”

Petalpaw rolled her eyes and butted his shoulder. “I’ll be safe, I promise. Now, start eating.” She didn’t head to the apprentices den until he had taken a bite. Swiping his jaw with his tongue, he thought ruefully, _I thought_ I _was clan leader._

A chuckle interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see his mirror image with yellow eyes as his sister stretched out beside him. “She sounds like Featherfur more everyday.”

“I know,” sadness pierced Cinderstar, but he pushed it away. “Where is Flamefur?”

“Here.” The fiery tom stretched out beside Nightstorm, and his lean muscular frame was shadowed by the bigger she-cat.

Cinderstar nodded, “I wanted to speak to you about your apprentices. It’s about time they became warriors. Do you think they are ready?”

The mentors nodded as one. “Yes, I think they will both be good and loyal warriors. Shadowclan can be proud of them.” Nightstorm mewed, and Flamefur added his agreement.

“Then it’s decided, tomorrow we will hold their final assessment, and then the ceremony will be held tomorrow at sunset. Will you tell them?”

The mentors nodded, and Flamefur padded off, but Nightstorm stayed.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, brother.” Her voice was soft.

“Is it that you and Sunpelt are mates?” Cinderstar took a bite of mouse.

Nightstorm looked surprised, her tail whipping back and forth. “Yes.”

Cinderstar purred. “Finally. I thought I would have to conk the two of you over the head with a rock.”

Nightstorm purred back and stood slowly, “he was worried you wouldn’t approve…”

Cinderstar cut her off. “I think it is wonderful and I couldn’t be happier for either of you.” He reached out and touched her flank with his tail. “Go get some sleep, we’ve got a big day ahead of us, and you still have an apprentice to corral.”

Nightstorm’s whiskers twitched in agreement. “Mallowpaw will be so excited, she won’t be good for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.... the gathering is finally here! I can't tell you how much fun it was to write this, and the Brunette would not stop pleading for this chapter. (She read it first before you guys, sorry.) please leave a comment or review, I would love to know your thoughts about the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, so this will be the last update for tonight, please feel free to comment or review. I hope you guys enjoy the story.
> 
> I do not own anything from the warrior's series by Erin Hunter

The sun hadn’t even stretched its golden nose over the horizon when Petalpaw emerged from the apprentices’ den, pausing to stretch each limb before she padded over to the base of the Boulder where Sootfoot was grooming himself in brisk strokes, Sunpelt pacing behind him. Blackberry was crouched to the side, her tiny body quivering in the pre-dawn chill.

“Where’s Gladepaw?” Sunpelt’s mew was brisk, and Petalpaw could not blame him for the tension that ruled his frame. Today was a big day for Shadowclan. As she opened her mouth to reply, Gladepaw scurried out of the den and shivered. “I’m here.”

Sunpelt nodded, and with a flick of his tail he led the way out of the camp. Petalpaw’s breath was a white cloud in front of her face, a testament that Leafbare wasn’t far away. Their paws pounded on the packed earth track that led through the nettle tunnel and out of the camp before muffling on pine needles as they veered left and started to skirt around the protective camp wall. Sunpelt set a quick pace, and they reached the old border just as the sun’s warm rays cleared the horizon.

Petalpaw enjoyed the warmth upon her back, but paused at a rustle in the undergrowth. Ears pricked, she waited, her heart thundering in her chest.

A large mouse scuttled out from under the bush, seemingly oblivious to the cats, and she hardly dropped into a crouch before leaping on it, killing it quickly and quietly.

Sootfoot nodded his praise when she turned back to the group, but the others were already setting the new markers.

         Blackberry kept watch while the other warriors marked the trees and bushes, and Petalpaw made sure to add her own. The entire time she had her ears pricked for the sounds of paw steps and her mouth open, vainly trying to catch a scent. But all was quiet on the new border, and too soon the patrol was heading back to camp.

         Petalpaw grabbed her mouse when they gathered to leave and they turned as one to gaze around at the territory.

         “This is good land.” Sootfoot mewed.

         Sunpelt nodded. “Agreed. Cinderstar wants me to lead a sunhigh patrol to mark the area again, and this evening he plans to send a hunting patrol. Shadowclan needs to put its scent everywhere.”

         Blackberry mewed softly, “the only thing I don’t like is that.” She angled her ears towards the Two-leg structure, an old barn that listed to the side. “It doesn’t look safe.”

         “Yes, we shouldn’t hunt in there.” Sootfoot muttered darkly, his gaze slitted. “Crows and rats could be living in that.”

         Sunpelt nodded briskly. “You’re right. We’ll tell Cinderstar when we get back to camp.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

         By the time the patrol made it to camp, the sun was tilted high in the morning sky. As soon as they cleared the tunnel, they spotted Cinderstar sitting with Flamefur and Nightstorm beneath the Boulder while Mallowpaw and Maplepaw practiced their battle moves to the side.

         Sunpelt headed towards them, but Sootfoot flicked his tail towards Gladepaw and Petalpaw. “Grab something to eat, and then head to the training glade. It’s time for battle practice.”

         Petalpaw nodded, and turned with Gladepaw padding at her side towards the freshkill pile. She chose a pigeon and dragged it off with Gladepaw, and the two settled down to eat. As she tore into the bird, Petalpaw shifted closer to share in Gladepaw’s fluffy pelt and he in turned pressed closer.

“I can’t believe Maplepaw and Mallowpaw are going to become warriors tonight,” Gladepaw mewed next to her ear, “I can’t wait until that’s us.”

“We’ll be the best warriors Shadowclan has ever seen,” Petalpaw vowed to her friend, and Gladepaw let out a pleased purr.

“Together.” He mewed back and she blinked happily in response.

All too soon though, the bird was gone and they rose to head to the training glade.

         Sootfoot was waiting for them, and he stretched when they padded into the cool glade, his sooty grey pelt catching the light that dappled in the clearing.

         “Right.” He mewed, “neither of you have had much battle practice, because the clans have been at peace for several moons. That will change. The clans have always survived together, but never without strife.”

         Petalpaw stepped forward when he beckoned to her, and copied his movements as he dropped into a crouch, sliding closer towards her. “Keep on your feet and think quickly.” Petalpaw kept her eyes on her mentor, eager to learn so she could protect her clanmates. “So far you two have only learned the basics, but today I’m going to teach you how to really win a fight.”

         Gladepaw dropped into a crouch beside her as they sized up against Sootfoot. “Other clans may wax poetically about honor and the warrior code,” Sootfoot mewed, “but there’s a difference between a fight on open ground and when the enemy is in your camp.” Petalpaw shivered at the image her mentor’s words evoked, and as such she missed his lunge and was flattened into the ground. Sootfoot’s muzzle pressed up against her face for a moment before the tom was off her again, pacing back again and resuming his crouch.

         “Pay attention this time you two!” His tone was firm, and Petalpaw rose shakily again, shaking out her pelt before nodding. “This is about the survival of the clan.” His tone softened for a moment before he beckoned again. “Now, begin!”

         As Gladepaw lunged at her mentor and Petalpaw dodged in to swipe at his side, she wondered if Sootfoot pictured his mate and unborn kits at this moment, even though he talked about the danger the entire clan had been placed in.

 

oOoOoOo

 

         The sun was setting by the time Petalpaw emerged into the clearing, Sootfoot flicking her ear with his tail as he passed on his way to greet Wildflower. The queen was huge, and it looked like every movement was slightly painful for her. As Petalpaw watched, Stormcrow padded up and the medicine cat murmured to Wildflower. After a moment, Sootfoot bent over and lent her his shoulder as she struggled up and helped her move towards the nursery.

         “We better hurry,” Gladepaw mewed, licking her shoulder, “the ceremony will begin soon.”

         Petalpaw shook out her pelt and headed forward, picking up a mouse from the fresh kill pile and settling down beside Toadpaw and Rosepaw, the two turning to her with friendly blinks.

         “How was battle practice?” Toadpaw mewed, biting into his blackbird.

         “I’ll be sore tomorrow for sure.” Petalpaw purred, “but in a way its kind of fun to beat Gladepaw.”

         The grey apprentice snorted and Petalpaw flicked her tail at him to show she was joking.

         Rosepaw opened her mouth, then closed it again as she watched Larkfur pad across the clearing and sit next to Fawntail, the white warrior leaning close to the tabby she-cat. She gave an unlady-like snort, and Petalpaw pricked her ears. “What is it, Rosepaw?”

         The dainty ginger shook her head as she rose. “Larkfur has been padding after Fawntail for _moons,_ and yet the stupid furball still won’t tell her.”

         Petalpaw mrrwed with laughter. “He better watch out, Fawntail is likely to speak up herself if he doesn’t get a move on.” She gazed at the pretty brown tabby and white tom sitting so close together, and felt something squeeze slightly in her chest when Larkfur reached over and rubbed his cheek against Fawntail’s face. _Will I ever have that?_

         She shook her head, annoyed at her train of thoughts. She was just an apprentice, and there would be time enough to worry about things like that later.

         A flash of black fur caught her eyes, and she turned to watch her father leap up onto the Boulder. Would she have such a close bond with him, if her mother hadn’t been taken from him? Petalpaw gazed gloomily down at her paws as she contemplated the pain that she sometimes saw in her father, her leader. When he thought no one was looking, Cinderstar would shrink in size, his gaze searching the heavens. Was that what love was, to need someone so much that life without them was pale?

         _Is it worth it?_ Petalpaw looked at her father, tall and proud, and thought of the times she had felt his pain as he cuddled her in the nursery when she was small. It had radiated out from him, and the queens had respectively stayed quiet whenever he came to be with his daughter. Was love worth it, when there was a chance to end up like her father, a brave front with a shattered heart?

         Cinderstar yowled from atop the Boulder, his voice summoning the clan as the clearing was washed with orange from the setting sun, and Petalpaw shook her thoughts away. Cinderstar was strong, Shadowclan was strong, and she could think about these things later. Featherfur watched over them both.

         Petalpaw took her spot in between Sootfoot and Nettleclaw. As soon as she sat down one of Frostfeather’s kits attacked her tail, and she drew it painfully against her side. Sootfoot’s whiskers twitched but he didn’t say anything, and Nettleclaw just mumbled an amused apology as he swept his kit back towards his mate, sharing a fond look with her.

         When Petalpaw looked forward again, she saw Maplepaw and Mallowpaw standing tall next to their mentors, and Cinderstar threw back his head to contemplate the stars that were just appearing as the age-old words left his mouth.

         “I, Cinderstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” He looked down at the two she-cats quivering with tension and excitement, and with a single bound landed in front of them. “Mallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

         Mallowpaw gazed up at Cinderstar, the setting sun flashing in her eyes. “I do.”

         “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mallowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mallowwing. Starclan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan.” He stepped forward and touched his muzzle to her head, and Mallowwing licked his shoulder. She stepped back, and Cinderstar turned to face Maplepaw.

         “Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

         “I do,” Maplepaw whispered.

         “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mapleflight. Starclan honors your energy and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan.” Cinderstar touched her forehead with his muzzle, and as soon as Mapleflight licked his shoulder and stepped back, the clan erupted into joyful calls as they welcomed the new warriors: “Mallowwing! Mapleflight! Mallowwing! Mapleflight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! (waves) please comment or review, please let me know what you think about the chapter. Also, The Brunette has been bugging me about how my relationships in this story are gonna work out. She has a bet running, and I had to promise not to change the story just to spite her. I want to hear what you guys think though, who do you think are the relationships in this story? I know it's not the most important thing, but it bugs the Brunette so much I wondered what others were thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back again, trying very hard to make a schedule so I can update regularly. Comments are welcome and I'd love to know what anyone thinks of the story so far! :)
> 
> also, I don't own anything from the warrior cats series by Erin Hunter
> 
> enjoy!

The barely still full moon floated above the clearing, its silver sheen shining on the two young warriors guarding their camp. Mallowwing and Mapleflight were still, guarding over their clanmates in their silent vigil to honor Starclan.

        

_Petalpaw raced through the forest, mewing with joy as if she was a kit again. She came to a stream, and slid to a stop, looking around her wildly as she realized she didn’t recognize this forest. A twig cracked behind her, but when she turned she saw nothing. She could hear it though, a slow rattling breath that hissed through the trees, and a lumbering gait that seemed to stumble through the brush. Every hair on her pelt stood up straight as a pelt flashed into view, and every instinct urged her to be quiet as the mangy creature moved through the brush, the flies droning around it as it wandered aimlessly._

_A noise cut through the forest, and with a start the creature stopped. Petalpaw pressed herself against the ground as it turned, silently willing it not to see her. The creature coughed, sickness racking its frame with every breath it took._

_The noise cut through the overly bright forest again, a mew that Petalpaw half-remembered, and a chill spread through her as she realized the creature had heard it too. With a painfully slow gait it started towards the sound, and Petalpaw felt true terror. No matter what, that foul creature couldn’t reach those mews. Without a thought she crashed out of the undergrowth, intending to yowl an alarm, but as soon as she moved the creature snapped._

_It was deceivingly fast, one moment capable of only a shamble, but as soon as Petalpaw revealed herself it turned into a killing machine. She dodged the first lunge and had only seconds to catch her breath before it was on her again, and she cried out when its teeth raked her shoulder._

_Tasting terror in her throat, she tried to leap away, but stumbled. Sharp fangs buried themselves in her back as she was shaken violently –_

Petalpaw woke with a start, her breath slamming in and out of her chest as she fought to remember where she was. Not in a strange forest battling a decayed and corrupted monster, but in her nest between Gladepaw and Nightpaw, their breaths soothing as they slept peacefully. _Lucky them._ She thought acidly, before stretching and crouching next to the den’s entrance. _I wonder why I dreamed that…_

Her paws itched to run out of camp and think in the forest, but the dream still haunted her too closely. She closed her eyes though, and thought about the voice she could barely remember. Who was it?

         She sighed and laid her head on her chin, lashing her tail in frustration. _The dream was just a dream, nothing more._ She tried to convince herself, but the thought kept nagging at her that there was something she had missed.

 

         The sun was creeping over the horizon when Petalpaw was prodded awake, and with a sleepy mew she rolled over to see Gladepaw staring down at her. “Hey, are you ok?”

         Petalpaw shook out her pelt as she stood. “Yea, I’m ok. Just couldn’t sleep last night.”

         Gladepaw looked skeptical, but he only mewed. “Ok. Sootfoot said you should train with me and Sunpelt today. Wildflower had her kits in the night.”

         Petalpaw shot up straight, her tail lashing. “And you tell me that now?!” Without another word she dashed to the nursery, pausing at the prickly entrance to push her head inside and mew a greeting.

         Sootfoot’s eyes were warm amber today, his gaze proud and protective as he crouched next to his mate. “Petalpaw, have you come to see the newest additions to Shadowclan?”

         Petalpaw nodded, and Wildflower beckoned her closer. She crept forward, careful of where she placed her paws, and peered over the edge of the grey queen’s nest.

         Snuggled against their mother’s belly, cushioned by down, feathers and moss, were three small kits: a brown tabby and two grey kittens. Wildflower nudged them softly, and a purr rumbled in her throat as she looked down at them.

         “They are wonderful.” Petalpaw breathed, staring down as one of the tiny grey kits lifted his head and mewed pitifully.

         Wildflower chuckled. “They are indeed.”

         Sootfoot mewed in agreement, his tail wrapping around his mate. Frostfeather, in the nest next over, was rallying her kits together to keep them away from the new charges. In the receding darkness Petalpaw could just make out the rise and fall of Cherrypelt’s massive flank, the queen due to kit at any moment as well.

         “Do they have names yet?” Petalpaw asked, and it was Sootfoot that answered. “Yes. The brown tabby is Thymekit, and her two brothers are Sagekit and Mintkit.”

         Petalpaw mewed a welcome to the new kits, then respectively backed out to give the new family privacy.

         Gladepaw was waiting for her outside. “What do they look like?”

         Petalpaw jerked her head toward the entrance, “why don’t you go look yourself?”

         Gladepaw made a face, his pale fur ruffling in the crisp breeze, “no thanks, maybe later.” He seemed to realize Petalpaw was staring at him, “kits are great, don’t get me wrong, but I always feel nervous around them. They’re so tiny.”

         Petalpaw mrred with laughter.

         “If you two are done gossiping, the elders need to be fed.” Sunpelt’s mewed was stern as he padded up to them. Petalpaw sheepishly looked away. “Sorry, Sunpelt, we’ll head out right now.”

         Sunpelt nodded. “Good. Shadowclan may be growing strong, but in order to continue doing so we will need warriors. You two are going to have your first assessment today.” He flicked his tail and Blueeyes trotted over. “Since Sootfoot refuses to leave the nursery,” Sunpelt’s mew was wry, “I’ve asked Blueeyes to help me.” The ginger and white tom gazed down at them through sky blue eyes.

         “I hope you two are excited,” he mewed, flicking his tail at them, “I know I’ve been, to see how you two do.”

         Sunpelt flicked his ears at them, and Petalpaw sat up a little higher. “Your mission is to catch as much prey as you can, and return by sunhigh. Blueeyes and I will be watching you, but you won’t see us.” He flicked his tail at them. “Get going.”

Petalpaw and Gladepaw nodded as one and pelted across the clearing, paws pounding on the packed earth as they parted ways, swerving in opposite directions. Petalpaw headed towards the new territory, the prey-rich forest open at her paws.

As she slowed to a walk she heard a light chattering, and spied a big grey squirrel, its plumy tail waving as it looked for nuts at the bottom of a tree. Pausing, she slipped into a crouch, checking the direction of the wind as she snuck up on the squirrel. When she was within five feet of it the squirrel popped its head up, and Petalpaw froze, holding her breath. The squirrel tensed, and then dashed for a tree. Petalpaw was quicker though, and she pounced on the squirrel as it was scurrying up the trunk, killing it before it could cry out. She dropped it under a root and scraped dirt over it, and then moved on; jaws opened wide trying to find other prey.

         Soon she realized she was following the stream with the stepping stones, and after pausing she slipped over the crest and padded down to the bank, stopping to lap up some of the ice cold water before opening her mouth to scent for prey.

         _Mouse._ And the furry little creature scurried around the little puddles that other animals had left when they came to get their water, and Petalpaw waited until it came right up to her before pouncing. The mud sucked at her feet though, and she missed the mouse and landed in the stream.

         Petalpaw came up coughing, imagining the sigh Sunpelt would surely be uttering at her misfortune. Flicking her tail angrily, she shook her fur and padded up the bank, alert for prey.

         Soon, a blackbird crossed her path and she managed to restore her confidence with a clean kill, along with a huge frog not soon after. She took the little animals up the bank and buried them under a bush, then paused.

         The bush looked vaguely familiar, and with a rush she remembered the dream. Her fur stood on end, and she willed her thundering heart to calm down. _Just a dream, just a dream…_

         There was a crack behind her, and she whirled, claws unsheathed as she landed. Gladepaw stumbled back, his eyes wide above the fat thrush clamped in his jaws.

         Petalpaw let out a ragged breath, and then mewed. “I’m sorry, Gladepaw, I was so distracted I didn’t hear you.”

         Gladepaw flicked his tail and dropped his thrush. “I was thinking about heading up the stream farther and hunting in the new territory.”

         Petalpaw nodded, “ok, go ahead, I’m gonna stay here so we won’t get in each others way.” She was confused when a flash of hurt crossed his face, but he only mewed:

         “Ok, see ya.”

         When Gladepaw had disappeared, Petalpaw took a deep breath and turned back to the stream, crossing it easily with her longer legs, and soon she had reached a small glade close to the Thunderclan border.

         A rabbit, huge and bloated on Greenleaf food, slowly moved through a patch of herbs that Petalpaw knew Stormcrow and Foxpaw relied on. With a huge leap, she pounced near it, clamping her teeth on its neck and pinning it down. It kicked once, and then was still.

         Movement down the other side of the hill caught Petalpaw’s eye, and she hunkered down as pelts flashed along the border.

         A mew reached her. “I don’t understand why we don’t just move the border, Shadowclan obviously has its hands full with Riverclan and their new territory, now is the perfect time.”

         _That sounds like Dawnheart_. Petalpaw stayed still though as the patrol moved farther away, another mew carrying on the wind.

         “Froststar has her reasons, and it’s no good picking a fight when we just now recovered. Your ambition is admirable, Dawnheart, but maybe you could keep it down near the border.”

         Petalpaw’s whiskers twitched at the obvious rebuke in the older meow, and caught her breath as the patrol flitted through the trees, the dark tabby pelt distinctive as Birchclaw weaved through the bushes, Dawnheart right behind him. Stonefall brought up the rear with Darkpaw beside him.

         _I wonder how he knew Featherfur?_ Petalpaw thought back to Stonefall’s words at the Gathering, and realized with dismay that she probably never would get the chance to ask him. “I’ll find out somehow,” she vowed.

         She watched the patrol leave, and then turned back to her own territory in time to scent Blueeyes a second before he emerged from the trees.

         The ginger and white tom padded up to her and stared down the slope with his eerie blue eyes. “Very interesting, don’t you think Petalpaw?”

         “Yes”, Petalpaw whispered, mind whirling with questions and no answers. “Will you tell Cinderstar?”

         Blueeyes turned to look at her. “Yes,” he reached down to pick up her rabbit, “oh, and just between you and me, you passed.” He blinked warmly at her as he straightened up with the kill and Petalpaw flicked her tail in happiness. The walk back to camp was not long, and they stopped to collect her prey on the way. They met Sunpelt at the edge of camp.

         “Gladepaw stepped on a thorn and went to the medicine cat’s den.” The golden tom mewed before they could ask, a long-suffering look on his face. “He hunted very well though.”

         “So did Petalpaw.” Blueeyes dipped his head at her.

         Sunpelt nodded, “I expect the best from these two, and still they continue to impress me.” When Petalpaw ducked her head in embarrassment his whiskers twitched. “Go feed the elders, and then clean out your den. Rosepaw and Toadpaw will join you.”

         Petalpaw dipped her head, grabbed the rabbit and a blackbird, and headed to the elder’s fallen tree. Pausing as an idea struck her. The elders were the history keepers of the clan, they were _bound_ to know something about her mother’s death. _And how Stonefall knew her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! A mystery! Comments are welcome!
> 
> p.s. I don't own anything from the warriors series, I just have no life and can't let these stories go.


End file.
